Dusty Comes to Town
by Crchase
Summary: Dusty is new to Ponyville and he meets Applejack and all of her friends. He and Applejack begin a relationship but how long will he stay in Ponyville?


Applejack stretched and wiped the sweat off of her brow. She smiled at the barrels full of apples surrounding her. So far it was a bountiful harvest and, come time for cider season, they would have plenty for every pony. Thinking of the sweet taste of ice cold apple cider made her thirsty. She decided to trot down to Sugar Cube Corners for a frosty milkshake.

"I'm goin' into town, Granny," she called through the open window. "Need anythin' while I'm there?"

"What's that?" called Granny Smith.

"I'm goin' to town," she shouted again. "Do ya need anythin' while I'm there?" At that moment Granny Smith appeared at the window.

"No need to shout," she said, her voice creaking. "I don't need anythin'." Applejack nodded.

"Alright then," she said, "I'll be back soon."

"Have fun," said Granny. Applejack made her way to town, humming to herself as she went. She topped to look at a produce cart and was about to ask Berry Bloom if she needed more apples when some pony bumped into her from behind.

"Oh, beg pardon miss," said a masculine voice. She turned around and saw one of the best looking ponies she had ever laid eyes on. He had wide blue eyes and a kindly smile. His coat was a light grey color and his main and tale were dark blue. Applejack shook herself mentally.

"Now worries," she said softly. "Are ya new in Ponyville?" He nodded.

"Sure am," he said. "Just arrived this mornin'."

"Well, welcome to Ponyville," she said blushing. "I'm Applejack. My family owns Sweet Apple Acres, the farm about two miles thata way." She pointed a hoof towards home.

"Nice to meet ya," he said. "I'm Dusty Rhodes." Applejack blushed.

"Nice to meet ya," she said. "If ya ever need anythin' don't hesitate to ask." She was about to turn back to Berry to ask her question when he spoke again.

"Actually, I hate to bother ya," he blushed. "I'm lookin' for a pony named Rainbow Dash? See, she's my cousin and I wanted to say hi but I ain't seen her anywhere 'round here." Applejack smiled.

"Well, it is a might warm today so Rainbow is either out by the lake or at Sugar Cube Corners," she said. "Sugar Cube Corners is just over yonder." She inclined her head. "I was just headin' there myself." She led the way, Dusty falling into step beside her.

"So you and Dash are friends?" he asked, sounding surprised. Applejack nodded. As they entered the bell over the door tinkled.

"Hey AJ!" said Pinkie Pie. "How are you? Who are you with? I've never seen him before! Is he new in town?" Applejack smiled and shook her head.

"Hey Pinkie," she said. "I'm fine. This is Dusty, he's Rainbow's cousin. Have you seen her around?"

"Nice to meet you Dusty!" she said before turning her attention back to Applejack. "She was in here earlier. She said she was going to the lake once she finished cloud busting! Can I get you anything?" Applejack looked nervously at Dusty before answering.

"I'd like one of your strawberry shakes," she said. Dusty smiled at Pinkie.

"What would you recommend?" he asked. Applejack felt her heart slip a little. She had thought, or maybe it was more of a hope, that Dusty liked her. _'Get a hold of yourself, Applejack,' _she thought silently to herself. _'You don't even hardly know this pony. Could be he's naturally flirtatious.'_ But still she couldn't help feeling a little let down.

"Well," began Pinkie, "it really depends on what you like! The Cakes make such yummy-tastic, scrum-delicious treats that it's hard to pick! One of my favorites is the choco-tastic cupcakes! They are chocolate cupcakes filled with chocolate mousse and frosting with chocolate icing and then sprinkled with some shaved chocolate!" Dusty chuckled, a deep and pleasing sound that made Applejack's stomach wobble in a good way.

"I think I'd like a slice of that apple pie," he said.

"That one is delicious!" said Pinkie. "It's made with apples from Sweet Apple Acres! That'll be four bits!" They paid their bills and found a table near the window. As they ate they talked. Applejack found out that Dusty had lived in Appleloosa is whole life and had helped his mother raise his brothers after his father's death.

"Now that they're grown I'm free to figure out what to do with my life," he said. "Cobblestone took over carin' for Mama and Rusty went to Manehattan. Don't know what I'm goanna do. Don't know much besides ranchin'."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she said reassuringly. "So what brings you to Ponyville?" Dusty sighed.

"I'm kinda embarrassed about it," he said. "I wanted to leave Appleloosa but the only place I know I've got family, besides my brothers, is Ponyville. So here I am." Applejack nodded and smiled. She finished her shake and led the way towards the lake.

"So is Pinkie Pie another of your friends?" he asked. She nodded.

"Pinkie is friends with just about every pony, including Rainbow Dash," she said grinning. "She throws the best parties. I'm sure you'll see that soon enough." He smiled. When they got to the lake they found Rainbow Dash asleep under an umbrella. Applejack cleared her through but that didn't seem to have any effect.

"Um, Dash?' she said, moving closer. Rainbow Dash snored and flipped over without waking up. "Rainbow Dash!" she said a little louder.

"Huh? What?" she said sitting up abruptly. "Oh AJ, why couldn't you let me sleep?"

"'Cause I've been helpin' your cousin find ya," she said, smiling.

"My cousin?" she said, looking confused. Applejack stepped back to reveal Dusty. "Dusty? Is that you?"

"Aw, come on Dashy, it ain't been that long," he said, steeping closer. They started catching up so Applejack excused herself and headed home. Dusty caught up with her just as she entered the forest. "Thanks for helpin' me," he said. Applejack blushed.

"Not a problem,' she said.

"I'd like to see ya again," he said softly. Applejack wasn't sure how to take that so she took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you'll see each other around," she said softly. He chuckled, something that made Applejack to all wobbly at the knees.

"That ain't exactly what I meant," he said. "I mean, I'd like to see ya again like a date, that is, if ya don't already have a very special some pony."

"I'd like that," she said softly. He grinned.

"I guess I'll see ya around," he said. Applejack smiled and nodded.

"Yep, see you around," she said. She wasn't sure how but she made it home in one piece. It was only after she had gone back to work that she realized that they hadn't made any concrete plans. Part of her felt concerned about that but she figured it would resolve itself. Meanwhile Dusty and Rainbow Dash caught up by the lake and started discussing Ponyville and its residents.

"So I see you met AJ," said Rainbow Dash.

"Yep," he said. "I also met your friend Pinkie Pie." Dash chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. "She's a little crazy, but she's a good friend. She'll probably throw you a welcome to Ponyville party sometime in the next couple of days." Dusty smiled.

"That's mighty nice of her," he said. "Do ya think she'll invite every pony?" Dash raised a brow at him.

"Probably," she said. "At the very least she'll invite all of our friends; Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, AJ and me, of course. Why? Is there any pony you don't want on the list?" He shook his head.

"Like I said, I've only met Applejack and Pinkie Pie and they both seem nice," he said. Rainbow Dash gave him a look and shrugged inwardly.

"So, how long are you planning on staying in Ponyville?" she asked.

"I ain't too sure," he said, thinking of Applejack. "Tell me some more about your friends."

"Well, Twilight is kind of nerd. She lives in the library and studies magic. She's a student of Princess Celestia. Spike is her assistant. He's lots of fun. Rarity is kind of prissy. She makes clothes and helps decorate for events. Fluttershy is very sweet and shy and sensitive. She loves animals so if you can get her talking about them you'll hear more than mumbles. Pinkie is tons of fun and throws the best parties. AJ is very loyal and cool. She runs Sweet Apple Acres along with her brother Big Mac. She loves her family and friends and is sometimes stubborn. The rest you'll find out." She saw the sun was going down. "Well, let's get home. I'll have lot of cloud busting to do tomorrow." When they got to Rainbow Dash's house Dusty wished she lived a little closer to the ground. It wasn't that he was afraid of heights but in Appleloosa he had lived on the ground.

"Nice place," he said. "Ouch!" At that moment Tank bumped into his head.

"Thanks," she said, "and sorry. This is Tank, my pet." Dusty chuckled.

"You have a turtle as a pet?' he said incredulously. Rainbow blushed and nodded.

"He's the most loyal pet in the world," she said, "and when he gets going with his propeller he's got some speed." Dusty chuckled again. Dash showed him to her guest room and let him settle in while she made a couple of sandwiches.

"Thanks," he said when she gave him the sandwich.

"So you and AJ seemed to like each other," she said, taking a bite. He swallowed his bit and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "She's real nice." Dash nodded but let the subject drop. She'd see how things worked out. She wasn't sure AJ was the best match for her cousin but then again she wasn't sure her cousin had come to Ponyville just to see her or to travel. She also knew the best way to find out why he was here was to let him tell her when he was ready. She yawned.

"Well, I'm goanna hit the hay," she said. "'Night."

"'Night, Dash," he said. When she was gone he pulled out the letter his father had left with his will for Rainbow Dash. That was the real reason behind his visit. The letter was to be hand delivered to Rainbow Dash. Dusty wondered what was in the envelope but he found himself distracted by the image of a pair of sparking green eyes. He hadn't counted on staying in Ponyville for more than a couple of days but since he'd met Applejack he found himself wanting to stay longer, maybe forever. It was then that he realized she hadn't answered his question about a very special some pony. Well, he knew part of his day tomorrow would involve a trip to Sweet Apple Acres. The next day Rainbow Dash gave him a quick tour of Ponyville before starting her cloud busting duties. Dusty watched her for a while before making his way towards Sweet Apple Acres. What he saw made him feel ill. Applejack was in the yard along with a large red stallion and a little yellow filly. He landed silently on the roof of the barn to hear what they were saying.

"But Applejack!" protested the filly.

"No buts about it, Apple Bloom," she said giving her a stern look. "Granny Smith said no more Crusaidin' after dark and I agree with her." The little filly turned her big eyes on the stallion.

"Big McIntosh?" she pleaded. He shook his head.

"Nope," he said. Applejack put a hoof on Apple Bloom's back.

"I know ya wanna have fun with your friends, sugarcube, but it is far too dangerous to go wanderin' 'round the Ever Free Forest after dark," she said. She looked at the sky and shook her head. "Now get on to school." Apple Bloom sighed and nodded. She made her way out of the gate and down the road. "Do ya think she'll be alright?" Big Mac nodded.

"Yep," he said. Applejack smiled.

"Well, I'm off the west orchard," she said. "You'll come by 'round mid-day?"

"Yep," he said. Applejack laughed. Big Mac nodded at the barn and she looked up.

"Dusty?" she called. He came down and landed. "I'm so glad ya stopped by. This is my brother, Big McIntosh." Dusty's face went from anger to shock.

"You started a family with your brother?" he asked incredulously. Applejack looked confused.

"What in the hay are you talkin' about?" she asked.

"Wasn't that your daughter who just left?' he asked. Applejack and Big Mac started laughing hard. It was obvious to Dusty that he was missing something here.

"What?" he demanded. Applejack snorted.

"I'm sorry," she managed, "but that is just about the funnies thing I've ever heard. Apple Bloom is my sister." Dusty grimaced.

"So this isn't your husband?" he asked.

"Nope," said Big Mac.

"I am so sorry," he began but Applejack stopped him. '

"Forget it," she said, still chuckling. "You can make it up to me by helpin' me with my chores. That is, if ya think you can handle it." He grinned.

"I think I can," he said. Dusty trailed Applejack all day; feeding the chickens, sorting the apples in the cellar, bucking the trees in the west orchard. He did better than Applejack thought he would but he was more than ready when Big Mac pulled dup the cart along with a basket of food for him and Applejack. She took the basket and they loaded the cart before sitting down for lunch.

"I am sorry about earlier," he said. She chuckled.

"Well, ya more than made up for it with all the work ya did," she said. "I take it this ain't your first time doin' hard work in an orchard." Dusty sighed.

"Yep," he said. "I was raised on a farm, after all."

"So, what happened?' she asked. As they talked they ate and Applejack found out how Dusty ended up taking care of his mother and brothers.

"Soon as I was old enough I joined the rodeo and left the farm. My Pa was so mad I thought he'd clip my wings. Anyway, I didn't know he was sick until Mama sent me a telegram tellin' me he'd passed and askin' me to come home."

"Wow," said Applejack. Dusty nodded.

"I had thought of joinin' back up with the rodeo once I give Dash the letter my dad left for her but," he said, "now I ain't so sure. I really like you Applejack." She blushed and looked away for a moment.

"I really like you too Dusty," she said, "but if the rodeo is where your heart is then you should go." She sighed. Dusty lifted her chin.

"I ain't goin' anywhere yet," he said softly. Applejack felt close to tears. This was the first stallion she'd taken such a shine to in a long time and she didn't want him to leave.

"But when ya do, you'll tell me before ya leave?" she asked.

"Cross my heart," he said. He leaned closer to her. "But for now, let's just enjoy this." With that he kissed her softly, lingeringly. Applejack melted into him and found herself kissing him tentatively back. After a moment she broke the kiss. At that moment Rainbow Dash landed next to them.

"There you are," she said, looking at both of them.

"What's up, Dash?" asked Applejack, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment.

"Pinkie Pie sent me," she said, looking meaningfully at Applejack. "She wanted to see if you were free to come hang out." Applejack nodded.

"Sure are," she said. "Thanks to Dusty, my chores are all done."

"Cool," said Rainbow Dash. "Well, get a move on." With that she took off and headed towards Ponyville. Applejack chuckled.

"That girl is more impatient than the Cutie Mark Crusaders," she said. "Do ya want to come with me to Pinkie's?" Dusty had a sneaking suspicion that this was the welcome to Ponyville party he'd been warned of.

"Sure," he said. "So, what exactly are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Applejack chuckled and led the way to town.

"They're three fillies who generally make a ruckus or mess of things tryin' to find their cutie marks," she explained. "One of them is Apple Bloom. The others are her friends Scootaloo and Rarity's sister Sweetie Bell." Dusty chuckled and Applejack regaled him with tales of everything the girls had tried thus far. They arrived at Pinkie's house and rang the bell. Pinkie stuck her head out.

"Yay!" she cried. "I'm so so so glad you're here! Come in!" She opened the door and let them in. Applejack giggled.

"Why are all your lights off?" asked Dusty.

"Oh, my bad," said Pinkie. She turned the lights on and every pony popped out from behind curtains and under tables and shouted "Surprise!" Pinkie set off her confetti cannon and the DJ started spinning some tracks as Rarity unfurled the banner that read Welcome to Ponyville!

"Aww shucks," he said, winking at Applejack. "Thanks Pinkie Pie. I was so surprised."

"Well, I'm surprised that your surprised because I remember Applejack telling you about the probability of the party!" she said. "Anyway, welcome to Ponyville! Let me introduce you to every pony!" And with a helpless shrug from Applejack he was dragged away to meet every pony. She made her way over to the punch.

"Hey Applejack," said Spike. He handed her a cup.

"Thanks Spike," she said. "How've ya been?"

"I've been good," he said, looking suspiciously at Dusty as Pinkie introduced him to Rarity. "Do you think Rarity likes the new Pony?" Applejack smiled to herself.

"She seems to like him well enough," she said, "but I wouldn't get too worried."

"Why not?' asked Spike. "Is he married?" she chuckled.

"I don't think so," she said, "but I do happen to know he has his sights set on some other pony than Rarity, so don't your fret."

"Who does he have his eye on?" asked Spike. "Twilight?"

"Nope," she said. "Besides, Twilight's with Flash now, ain't she?" Spike nodded and rolled his eyes.

"You should see the length of the letters they write to each other," he said, shaking his head. "It gives me heartburn just thinking about it." Applejack smiled.

"Well, now, that's sweet," she said. Spike shrugged.

"I guess so," he said. "All I know is that this year's Grand Galloping Gala is going to be a whole lot different than last year's." Applejack nodded, her eyes following Dusty's progress.

"There you are," said Rarity, coming up to them.

"Hi Rarity," said Spike. "You look wonderful today." Rarity blushed with pleasure.

"Why thank you, Spike," she said. "It is rather a fetching ensemble. Now, darling Applejack, Rainbow Dash tells me you've been spending quite a bit of time with Dusty." Applejack nodded, blushing.

"Yep," she said.

"And?" prompted Rarity.

"And what?" asked Applejack. Rarity huffed at her denseness.

"And, are there wedding bells in your future?" she asked. Applejack blushed furiously and shook her head.

"We only met a couple of days ago, Rarity," she said. "Besides, he may not be stayin' in Ponyville for too long." She tried to sound careless but Rarity could hear the fear and longing in her friend's voice.

"Why not?" asked Spike. Rarity gave him a look and he gulped. "I'm going to check out those cupcakes." With that, Spike made his way toward the kitchen. Applejack opened her mouth to answer when Dusty joined them.

"Whew!" he said. "Folks 'round here sure are nice." Applejack grinned and poured him some punch.

"I'm so pleased you are enjoying your stay," said Rarity. "How long will you be in Ponyville?" Applejack gave her a look but she ignored it.

"I ain't exactly sure 'bout that," he said, glancing at Applejack. The party was a hit and the sky had darkened to black with a sprinkling of stars before it ended.

"Thanks for the party, Pinkie," said Dusty, making his way to the door.

"Anytime!" she said. "See you girls tomorrow!"

"See ya, Pinkie!" called Applejack.

"It was nice meeting you, Dusty," said Twilight. "Good night." Dusty grinned at the sight of Spike passed out on Twilight's back.

"Yes, delightful to meet you," said Rarity to Dusty. She turned to Applejack. "You are bringing refreshments tomorrow, aren't you?" Applejack nodded.

"Yep," she said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight," said Rarity, making her way home.

"Don't forget the salad," said Fluttershy, "its Angel's favorite."

"I won't forget," she said. "Goodnight Fluttershy."

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"See ya," said Rainbow Dash. "Coming?" she asked Dusty.

"In a bit," he said.

"Suit yourself," she Rainbow Dash. She took off for home, leaving Dusty and Applejack.

"Well, I should get home," she said softly.

"Mind if I walk ya home?" he asked. She blushed.

"I'd like that," she said softly. They made their way towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"So, what is this big shindig tomorrow?' he asked. Applejack chuckled.

"It ain't much," she said. "Once a week we get our pets together for a play date, though Opal and Angel sure have tempers on 'em."

"Opal and Angel are cats?" he asked. Applejack shook her head.

"Just Opal," she said. "Mind ya, she is Rarity's cat" He chuckled. "Angel is Fluttershy's rabbit. I assume you've already met Tank. Owlowiscious is Twilight's owl, Gummy is Pinkie Pie's toothless Alligator, and Winona is my dog." With these words there was a woof and Applejack looked up, surprised to find herself home. Winona sniffed Dusty interestedly. She woofed again.

"I had a great time today," he said.

"Me too," she said softly.

"I…I'm goanna give Dash the letter tomorrow," he said softly.

"Oh," said Applejack. She felt like crying and begging him to stay but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her that way and her pride would not allow it. "Well, goodnight then, or goodbye I guess." She turned and stared towards the house.

"Wait," he said. "I'm givin' her the letter but I ain't leavin' Ponyville." Applejack stopped and turned around.

"You ain't?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. He shook his head.

"Nope," he said, stepping closer to her. "I wanna stay in Ponyville with you."

"What about the rodeo?" she asked softly.

"I'd rather be here with you than at the biggest rodeo in Equestria," he said softly. Applejack leaned up and softly kissed him, surprising herself. He kissed her back softly at first but strengthening. They broke apart and said goodnight. He was almost at the gate when she called after him.

"Come to dinner tomorrow?" He nodded.

"Yep," he said. They stood there for a long moment staring t each other before turning and going tier separate ways. Applejack ran up to her room and watched from her window as he took off and flew towards Rainbow Dash's home. She sighed and shook her head at herself. _'I'm either a crazy fool or happier than I've been in a long, long while,'_ she thought to herself. She hung up her hat and clambered into bed. The next morning at breakfast she mentioned having Dusty over for dinner to her family. They agreed they'd like to meet him and Granny Smith started planning the menu. After breakfast she started cooking lunch for the pet play date. She didn't hear Big Mac come into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said.

"What?" she said startled. He let out a chuckle and she giggled. "Sorry Big Mac."

"Mind on somethin' else?" he asked, nodding at the carrot she'd been chopping that not looked more like mashed carrot. She sighed and shrugged, tossing it into Angel's special salad anyway. She sighed and nodded.

"My mind's all a clatter," she said. "I…I just am worried." She sighed again and began tossing the salad.

"About?"' he prompted. Applejack swallowed.

"About me and Dusty," she said. "What if it don't work out? What if he realizes that he ain't ready to settle down again?"

"AJ," he said, "don't worry so much. Dusty either likes ya or not and it'll either work out or not but all this worryin' ain't goanna help nothin'." Applejack sighed.

"I know your right, Big Mac, but," she trailed off.

"But?" he prompted.

"It's just, times like this when I…I wish…I wish we still had Mama and Daddy." Big Mac nodded.

"I miss 'em too," he said softly. He winked at her and made his way out to the orchards. Applejack finished the preparations for lunch and put the food in the fridge so it wouldn't spoil. She looked at the sun and saw that she had a couple of hours before she had to meet the girls so she made her way to her room, shutting the door behind her. She pulled an old photo album from under her bed and flipped it open. She began to tear up at the sight of her parents. One photo showed Sierra Rose and Golden Delicious standing in front of the farm house with Granny Smith and a baby Big McIntosh, looking happy and proud and a little bit scared. Another showed them all a little older with a baby Applejack, again looking proud and happy. The last photo which was in the middle of the album showed them all with a baby Apple Bloom. Applejack remembered the day her parents died and she began to cry in earnest as the memories and the longing to see them again filled her. She didn't hear the door open or her sister's hoof beats as she came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, nudging her sister's leg. Applejack looked up through her tears and pulled Apple Bloom to her.

"Nothin' is wrong," said Applejack wiping at her tears. "Why ain't you in school, sugarcube?" Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

"It's Saturday," she said, "I don't got school today. What's that? I've never seen this album before." Applejack blushed.

"Well, actually ya have," she said softly. "You probably don't remember, you were just a tiny foal when it happened."

"When what happened?" she asked.

"When Mama and Daddy died," she said softly. "This album was at the memorial and afterwards I hid it, thinkin' it might be easier for all of us if we forgot about them. But I can't hide it anymore and I realize now we can't ever forget." Apple Bloom climbed up onto the bed with her sister and they looked through the album, Applejack telling her stories of their parents. When they finished Apple Bloom looked troubled.

"You alright, sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"It's just…well…if you an' Dusty get hitched you'll be gone too," she said sadly.

"Hey now," she said, lifting her sister's chin. "If Dusty and I get married, shoot, if I ever get married I ain't goin' anywhere. The farm needs me. More importantly my family needs me and nothin' and no one is goanna take me away from y'all." She squeezed Apple Bloom and looked out the window. She gasped seeing what time it was. She needed to hurry if she was going to get to the play date on time. "I've gotta go now, sugarcube, but you stay in here and look at that as long as you want. OK?" Apple Bloom nodded. With one last look at her sister Applejack ran downstairs, grabbed the food from the fridge and high tailed it out of there, Winona keeping pace with her all the way to the park.

"What have you been running from AJ?" asked Rainbow Dash, laughing. Applejack skidded to a halt and stood catching her breath for a moment as the rest of her friends made their way up the hill at a much easier pace.

"Just lost track of time," she said. Rainbow gave her a look but Applejack laid out the blanket and started laying out the food. The weather was perfect and the animals were content to play and frolic, though Opal spent a good deal of her time on the velvet cushion Rarity had brought for her. The girls laughed and talked and ate happily until the sun began to set.

"Dear me, when did it get so late?" asked Rarity. "I hate to break this up, but I must get back to work. I must finish those gowns for Hoity Toity's shop! Those fritters were absolutely divine, Applejack."

"Yes, thank you AJ," said Twilight. Applejack blushed.

"Y'all are welcome," she said. She grinned. "This was fun."

"Yes," said Fluttershy. "Same time next week?" They all agreed and helped Applejack pack up before heading to their own homes. Rainbow Dash stayed behind to talk to Applejack.

"I know you're in a hurry again, but I wanted to tell you that Dusty gave me the letter today," she said. Applejack nodded.

"He said he was goanna," she said.

"It…it had a picture of me and my dad in it," she said. "And he returned the key my dad left him when he died." Applejack shook her head.

"I'm glad, Dash," she said. "Sometimes I forget I ain't the only one." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"I miss him, all the time," she said softly. Applejack nodded. "I think having some pictures and some of his letters and stuff will help."

"Yeah," she said. "It don't help hiding it away, and that's a fact." Dash nodded.

"I think Dusty might stay in Ponyville if you want him to," she said. Applejack blushed and nodded.

"Do you think it's what he really wants, though?" she asked. Dash thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I think it'll be better than him wandering from town to town with the rodeo, having nothing to hold on to," she said. Applejack nodded and smiled.

"I better get goin'," she said. Dash nodded. Applejack gave Rainbow Dash a quick hug before rushing back towards Sweet Apple Acres. Dash was surprised at the gesture but took off and flew around a bit to clear her head before heading home. When Applejack arrived home she quickly washed up and was running a brush through her mane when Granny Smith called up the stairs.

"Company's here and soups on!" she called.

"Coming," said Applejack. Dust sat in the living room, fidgeting nervously. He had done a lot of thinking that morning and afternoon. He'd missed spending time with Applejack and he realized he loved her. He just hoped her family would approve. He looked up and smiled as he saw her descending the stairs followed by her sister.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied, smiling softly at him. They sat talking and laughing enjoying not only the company but the food as well. Granny smith had outdone herself making her famous harvest vegetable stew, biscuits with zapapple jam and apple fritters for dessert. After dinner was finished and no one could eat another bite Dusty and Applejack went for a walk in the moonlight. They stopped on the top of a hill that had a clear view of the sky.

"Applejack, I, uh, I…"he began but she cut him off.

"Dusty, I love you," she said softly, "but there is somethin' that you have to know if you are goanna stay here with me. I'm a package deal. If you want me you also have to want my family. I can't leave Ponyville until Apple Bloom is done with school, if I ever leave Ponyville. I…" He cut her off this time.

"Applejack, I know that," he said softly. "I love you and I ain't leavin'." She sighed happily and nuzzled him.

"I love you, Dusty," she said again.

"I love you too," he said. "Do ya think Granny Smith will hire me on?" Applejack chuckled.

"If you want a job here you'll have to talk to Big Mac," she said, grinning. "Are you goanna stay with Dash?"

"Probably," he nodded, "'least ways until I can get a place of my own. Maybe I'll even get a place big enough for two or three."

"Two or three?" asked Applejack, confused. He nodded, grinning.

"For you and me and our first foal," he said softly. Applejack blushed. "I know you have to stay here until Apple Bloom graduates but if you like, we could stay here forever." In response she kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss and Applejack felt her knees go weak. He gently broke the kiss. "So what do ya say? Will you have me?" Applejack nodded.

"Of course I will, Dusty," she said. They kissed under the moonlight for a long time. He walked her home before flying back to Dash's house. Applejack watched him go, secure in their love and in the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. She sighed happily and made her way to bed.


End file.
